


True Potential

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante, Incest, M/M, PWP, Ritual Sex, Smut, Spardacest Zine, Zine: Spardacest, demon transformation, top vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After defeating Mundus Vergil brings his brother to a place where their true potential can be unlocked. Of course that involves sex.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 44





	True Potential

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Spardacest Zine! You can still buy it [here](https://gumroad.com/spardacestzine), it's got lots of amazing art and fic in it!

“Trust me.”

Months ago, Dante would have said ‘Hell no’ to anyone saying those words to him. Now, he was looking at the man who was his other half. Vergil was the love of his life - yes, he knew how cheesy that sounded - and Dante had realised that he would trust him with anything, including his life. When they fought Mundus… he had. And he was still here.

“Can’t you at least tell me a hint? Where are we going?” Dante asked for the fifth time.

“Stop asking,” Vergil said, and though Dante only saw the back of his head, he knew he was grinning. “I said it was going to be a surprise, so it’s going to be a surprise.”

“I hate surprises,” Dante grumbled to himself.

But in front of him, Vergil slowed so that they were walking side by side, and next thing he knew, they were holding hands. He had never held hands with anyone before his brother. Never in a million years would he have thought he _wanted_ to. But here they were, clamouring through some debris that the crash of limbo into their world had left behind. As chaotic as everything was now, Vergil seemed to know exactly where he was going. Often Dante wondered how Vergil knew the things he did, how Dante was so oblivious to so much.

But he had been taught a lot in the past months. Not just about demons but about themselves, too. Dante still had so much to learn about himself, about their powers, but what he knew now was that he and Vergil were meant to be. Always had been. It was why his life had felt so hollow; it’s why he couldn’t be as strong as he had become since meeting him.

At first, kissing someone who looked so much like himself had been a little awkward. But then he had kissed him, and his whole life changed. And not just his sex life, which he did have to admit was frankly amazing now and unlike anything he had ever experienced before, but his entire being felt more at peace than he could have imagined.

Still, Vergil had told him there was more yet to come. A part of Dante figured that that was why they were now climbing over debris into what could only be described as an urban jungle.

“Oh hey, Vergil,” Dante remembered something suddenly and squeezed his brother’s hand to get his attention.

“Hm?” Vergil turned to look at him, a faint smile on his face. Most times he was smiling at Dante. A smile that made his knees weak.

“Didn’t you say you wanted us to rule and all that? Whatever happened to that?”

Vergil let out a small chuckle that made Dante’s heart flutter.

“That’s part of the reason why we’re here,” he explained. “Look, it’s over there.”

Where Vergil pointed, Dante could only see weird vegetation covering the alley they now found themselves in. It was a dead-end, but Vergil kept going and did not slow down when the curtain of ivy blocked their way. No, not ivy, that much Dante could tell, but what did he know about flowers and plants? It was something pink and purple that seemed strangely vibrant - and then Vergil was gone, only his hand still sticking out where it was holding onto his.

And he kept moving, kept pulling Dante with him.

“What the f-” he broke off when there was suddenly plant in his face and all over him, feeling oddly silky as his skin brushed against it.

For a moment then he was blinded by intense sunlight, and he closed his eyes, only moving because he trusted his brother so much. When it seemed to have ebbed off a bit and his eyes could adjust to the light, Dante was speechless.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Well, maybe not quite speechless.

He may not know much about flowers and all that, but Dante was sure these were not from this earth. Everything was so bright and colourful, shapes that twisted in alien ways, plants so large they seemed impossible to climb.

“It’s fucking beautiful,” Dante gasped and heard his brother laugh.

“Leave it to you to talk about a celestial garden like that.”

“Celestial?” he asked, unable to tear his eyes from the view in front of him. There was a river going through the blue grass, its waters pink. Dante wondered if it would taste sweet.

“Yes. Like you and me,” Vergil explained. “Half angel, half demon… This was a place of angels.”

“I… I…,” Dante stammered, finding no other words to explain this beautiful grove. He was still gaping when Vergil took his hand and led him through a tunnel of trees, whose pink branches and blue blooming flowers connected over them, blocking the sunlight.

Eventually, they came to a larger opening by a little pond, where Dante saw something rush off into the greenery. He could have sworn that the rabbit had antlers. He blinked a few times, then noticed a surprisingly normal-looking table covered with food.

“Before we continue with the ritual, I thought we could have some lunch,” Vergil said, but Dante was already running to the feast that was prepared for him.

“For me?” he asked, looking back. He had never seen so much food in one place!

“Of course it is for you,” Vergil replied, coming closer again. “You deserve to be treated right.”

“Oh boy oh boy oh boy.”

Gone were the times where Dante couldn’t afford to feed himself, never again would he need to steal or prostitute himself to not starve to death. Now he had Vergil who provided him with anything he could ever want. And there… was pizza.

“I love you,” Dante told the pizza and Vergil. Mostly Vergil though.

He didn’t notice his brother sit close by at first; he was too busy going through all the slices of pizza, dipping his fingers into literally every dish on the table, most of which he didn’t even recognise. If these were demon or angel dishes - he did not care. They were all amazing.

“You’re cute,” Vergil’s voice tore him away from the feast.

“Hm?” When Dante turned, Vergil was reaching out to wipe some sauce from his cheek. Slowly, he swallowed and wiped his hands. “Never been called cute before.”

With Vergil so close, his mood shifted. He had forgotten why they were here or what Vergil had planned in the first place. Now he just wanted… him. The urge to be with his brother would overwhelm him at times, wanting him so badly he couldn’t think about anything else.

“Wanna make out?” he said with a grin.

“Yes,” Vergil replied, but as Dante leaned in he felt a finger pressed to his lips, felt himself be pushed back gently. “Later.”

“But Vergil,” Dante whined. He had never been rejected by him before.

“I was going to have dinner with you, but let’s start the ritual.”

“Ritual?” But Dante’s hand was already taken, and he was dragged up a natural rock staircase. “Vergil what ritual?!”

“You told me about Phineas helping you unlock your potential,” Vergil said, and next to him, Dante nodded. “Well, he was not aware of what your full potential actually was. I found this place and… it changed me. I want you to experience this too. Only then can we protect humanity together.”

“More… power…?”

Before he could even attempt to ask what exactly that meant, what part of Vergil had changed, he was confronted with the next incredible view. Up here they were much higher than the valley below them, shimmering in all colours of the rainbow with that strange new vegetation. A soft breeze made the grass below them shift, an illusion of movement, of these alien plants being alive.

The circular tower they were on was halfway overgrown, but he could tell that recently the center of it had been cleared. Partially it looked like it had been burned away. Strange writing was here, in this circle, words he couldn’t read but still understood their meaning.

Power. Love. Twins.

The last one made him hesitate.

Union.

“Together… you and me,” Dante mumbled to himself.

“That’s right.” Vergil was close by, as he always was these days. “Just follow my lead.”

Dante nodded, feeling in his heart of hearts that something important was going to happen, that this should have happened long ago. He watched Vergil reach out, wisps of pale blue emanating from his hands. They shaped into physical forms, candles, lights surrounding the circle, then forming a soft-looking center - like a blanket out of pure magic. Dante knew he had to settle there, sat and looked up at Vergil who was grasping his chin, smiling down at him.

It felt so warm here. Not just Vergil’s presence. This whole place filled him with a feeling that he couldn’t describe. And then, with that pale blue glow surrounding Vergil, his brother started to change.

With wide eyes, he watched as silver horns grew from his head, curling back and shimmering in that same magical glow. The wings that sprouted from his back were so wide, Dante was sure that they could wrap around him easily, protect him from harm. The feathers were so deeply black that they shined, reflecting the light around them.

But it didn’t stop there. The sound of cloth tearing made way to a tail - an actual tail! - like a dragon’s in the same silver as Vergil’s horns and shimmering with that pale blue. All of him, all of his brother was so - so gorgeous! Dante didn’t realise that his mouth was hanging open until Vergil gently closed it. With hands that were now more like claws.

“Is that-”

“Going to happen to you too?” Vergil finished. “Yes. Open yourself up to me, brother.”

Vergil kneeled in front of him and gently pressed his hand to Dante’s chest. A sudden heartbeat rang in his ears, and his body felt strange. Vulnerable. His first instinct was to pull back and run, but he looked at Vergil and remembered his words. Trust me.

As scary as it was, Dante tried to relax. Through this haze that was settling in his head, he heard Vergil speak an incantation. Again, he was sure that he did not know this strange language, but at the same time, he knew what it meant. His true potential, unlocked through his brother’s spell.

He let out a gasp, a gasp that turned into a whimper when this heat started spreading through him, different from the one that he felt through pleasure, but close.

“Vergil,” he whimpered, helpless. “It’s- I’m feeling- I’m going to burst.”

“Shh,” Vergil’s mere voice was soothing to Dante. He felt an arm wrapped around him, hand sliding over his back. Then lower. “You’ll burst soon enough. I’m going to take care of you.”

Dante gasped when he felt Vergil’s claws dip into his hole, slick already despite Dante not having noticed. He fell forward and clung to his brother’s neck, hands helplessly clawing and leaving marks. Was this part of the ritual?

He felt himself gently placed back on the cloud of magic, caressing him like the softest silk pillow. Here he realised that his clothes had vanished, though when it had happened, Dante could not tell. He did not need Vergil’s encouragement to spread his legs for him then, though his heart skipped a beat when those claws caressed the inside of his thigh, further and further up until they pushed into him again.

“How do they not hurt?” Dante gasped, his head having trouble forming these words.

“I could never hurt you,” Vergil replied and kissed him.

As clumsy as he kissed back, Dante felt that same magic that surrounded him now enter his lungs, spreading through his chest. The heat inside him changed into an inferno, but Vergil did not indicate that he was in any way stopping. He pulled back from the kiss, but his claws kept caressing him, and now when Dante looked where they were wandering, he saw that his body was changing too.

The same kind of claws, dark and shimmering red, then Vergil reached out behind him and pulled his own tail into view. With wide eyes, he tried to comprehend what he was feeling - Vergil’s claw, on his tail. Carefully, he tried to wiggle it - and it did.

“It feels… amazing,” Dante whispered. Slowly and carefully he wrapped his tail around Vergil’s claw.

“Almost there,” Vergil told him.

Before Dante had the chance to say anything about how Vergil’s cock had also changed, gotten bigger - so much bigger - with ridges and shimmering blue as well, it was already in him. He cried out and arched his back at the sensation, no pain, just pure and absolute pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. This was what it meant to be whole, what it meant to be truly connected.

With Vergil’s hands holding onto his waist, holding him in place, gripping him so tightly the fingernails dug into him, he fucked him with a merciless rhythm. Joining Vergil’s light magic was now Dante’s own, a deep shimmering black and red that mingled together just like their bodies did.

“Oh Vergil,” Dante said the words without feeling like he was in control of his own body. “Vergil it feels- Something is happening I-”

“Shh, shhh,” Vergil soothed him. His hands slid under his shoulder blades, and Dante was lifted up, just to sink back down on Vergil’s cock, now sitting in his lap. “I know it’s overwhelming. Let it happen. I’m here to take care of you.”

Dante nodded and whispered his name. When the horns grew from his forehead, he closed his eyes to take in what he was feeling. The change in his body, the pleasure Vergil gave him, still thrusting into him. Dante was so close now. The transformation made him more sensitive, amplifying the pleasure of his brother’s cock tenfold.

The pleasure and heat were building inside him, so strongly that Dante felt tears roll down his cheeks. But there was that gentle claw caressing him, the gentle voice telling him it was going to be okay.

“Just let go,” it whispered into his ear.

Dante did, finally, when Vergil thrust up into him again. He heard himself call out, voice echoing in the ruins as he felt them - his wings. He was stunned with the overwhelming sensations of lust, pleasure, and power.

Both of them stilled as he rode through these waves, trying to calm his mind and understand what was going on. He turned, shifted his wings so that he could see them. As large as Vergil’s, but a brilliant white. Opposites to one another, no, complementing, fitting together. They were each other’s halves after all.

“How does it feel?” Vergil asked. His hand came to Dante’s belly, where he could still feel himself inside his brother.

“In- Incredible,” he replied. Not just meaning his wings, but his brother, too. Making love to him had never been quite like this before.

“Doesn’t it just?” Vergil said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him once more. He stayed there, whispering into his ear again.

“Time to take on the world then, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a [Twitter ](http:%5C%5Ctwitter.com%5Cvalkyrieshepard)


End file.
